A Serious Sirius and A Messed Up Moony?
by jilycandy112
Summary: A prank from Lily Evans for Sirius Black and Remus Lupin? Oh dear. Lily Evan and her best friend Hestia Jones pranked two Marauders, Sirius and Remus. Sirius and Remus changed bodies. Will Sirius manage to pull off a whole week of maturity? Will Remus manage to pull off a whole week of immaturity and girls? Read on to see what happens.


**This is the first chapter. I actually did this story with  
Chapter 1**

"MOOONY! DON'T MESS UP MY GORGEOUS LOCKS!" Sirius screamed as Remus continued to struggle in the curtains. James laughed as he watched Sirius and Remus fuss over Sirius's hair and curtain. When Lily and Hestia entered a few minutes later no one noticed except for James as the other two Marauders were still struggling.

"REMUS JOHN LUPIN! STOP FUSSING! IM TRYING TO FUCKING UNTANGLE YOU SO YOU DON'T MESS UP MY SEXY HAIR!" Sirius screamed from inside Remus's body.

"I see. It did work, though its weird watching "Remus" cuss." Lily said putting air quotes on Remus, startling all of the Marauders. Of course except for Peter, who was still asleep.

Remus stopped struggling immediately and stared at Lily, horrified. "You did this to us?!" he yelled.

"We did. See it's not my fault you guys wanted to prank us and change our hair into big green fluff-balls." Hestia answered for Lily with a cheeky smile on her face.

"Hest. Babe..." Sirius said. Hestia gave a confused and disgusted look in return.

"Sirius. Right. You don't know how weird it is to watch to Remus call me babe." Lily giggled as she watched Sirius's heard pop out of the curtains. His hair was all tangled and he wore an angry expression.

"LILY I-HAVE-NO-IDEA-WHAT-YOUR-MIDDLE-NAME-IS-BUT-I'LL-USE-THIS-FOR-NOW EVANS AND HESTIA I-DON'T-KNOW-YOUR-MIDDLE-NAME-EITHER-SO-I'LL-JUST-USE-THIS-FOR-NOW-TOO JONES! CHANGE US BACK RIGHT NOW!" Sirius screamed... again.

"I had nothing to do with that!" Remus (or Sirius now) exclaimed. "It wasn't my fault, why did you swap Padfoot with me instead of Prongs?"

Lily smiled. "Because you didn't stop them!"

"Plus I want to see how Sirius is going to handle this." Hestia added. James chuckled.

"You guys did a great job."

"SO YOU AREN'T GOING TO SWTICH US BACK!?" Sirius yet again continued to rage.

"No we will not and can't. You guys will switch back in a week which is next Monday morning." Lily answered. At that moment Peter woke up still yawning and rubbing his eyes. Lily gathered them in a quick huddle.

"Don't tell him." Lily said quietly so Peter didn't hear them.

"Well why shouldn't we? He's in the Marauders." Sirius said with a smirk brought to his face.

"We wanted to confuse him." Hestia said.

"I want to see Peter completely confused." Lily said quietly so only Hestia heard, and Hestia nodded.

"Fine." Sirius and Remus said together as they went back to acting as if nothing happened. James went to the bathroom to get dress as Sirius and Remus got dress in their beds behind their curtains.

"Merlin!" Remus yelled, poking his head out of the curtains. "Why are all the pants green with red polka dots!?"

Lily grinned. "Stop fussing and just change, Sirius!" she singsonged, emphasizing 'Sirius'.

Remus merely scowled and shut the curtains again. "This is stupid and embarrassing," he muttered, emerging a few moments later, red-faced and refusing to meet anyone's eyes.

"Wow Remus, you've actually got a pretty sweet body." Sirius said still inside the curtains changing.

"Are you checking me out?" Remus said still red from embarrassment.

"Well... WHAT THE HE- OW!" Sirius suddenly burst out from the curtains and fell head first on the floor. His legs were tangled in the curtains and his face was smushed on the floor. Everyone burst out laughing. Sirius scrambled up wearing neon pink leopard tights.

"Told- you - he- had- had- the phew. I mean I told you he had the cute rear end." Lily said through her heaps of laughter. Remus then flushed the shade of Lily's hair since they were actually talking about his body.

"What about mine, Lils?" James pouted.

Peter yawned and rubbed his eyes. Then he rubbed them again. "Er, Moony?" he asked tentatively.

Remus turned on instinct before realizing the 'Moony' Peter was referring to wasn't him.

"Yeah, Wormtail?" Sirius asked, a few moments late.

"…Why are you wearing pink leopard tights?"

"Uh... Lily decided to play a prank on us." Sirius said referring to himself and Remus.

"James. You wanted one? I don't mind transfiguring one for you." Lily said with a swift wave of her wand, and transfigured her boyfriend's pants to a worded patten that says "I'm an arrogant toe rag."

"Do you like them now?"Lily said with a smirk on her face as James's mouth dropped open.

"LILS!" James whined, staring at his pants in horror.

Meanwhile, Remus snickered. "Having you two wearing these ridiculous pants makes mine somewhat more bearable, thank Merlin."

Peter blinked, wondering why Sirius was acting slightly odd. Then he realized that there were two more people in the room than there should have been. "Lily? And Hestia? What are you doing here?"

"Uh..." Lily and Hestia started to worry what to tell him.

"They came to wake us up, but we were already awake." James said smoothly. James looked down and smiled at his girlfriend that he spent so much time on trying to get her to like him. He looked at those green eyes, her freckled face, and her beautiful long dark auburn hair.

"Oh." Peter replied simply. James looked at his watch.

"You have a watch?" Lily said with a surprised expression worn on her face.

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I?" James said in return

"Well it's a muggle thing." Lily blushed. James chuckled and gave Lily a quick kiss.

"Hey we're late for breakfast."

"WHAT! WE HAVE TO GO!" Sirius said. Peter thought, Moony was never so obsessed with food. Padfoot probably rubbed off on him. James rolled his eyes, and with that they went down to breakfast forgetting about all their pants. At least until everyone started whispering and pointing at them.


End file.
